The request to establish a Bioinformatics Core stems from the need of multiple Center projects for specialized and detailed bioinformatic analysis services. The aim of the proposed Bioinformatics Core is to provide cost-effective and rigorous bioinformatic assessments using the most updated computational tools and databases. The services to be offered by the Core are chosen on the basis of breadth of usage, convenience, and improving efficiency upon centralization. Customized services that the Core would provide are not available from any other facility within this institution. Due to the fast-evolving nature of bioinformatics, a Core facility will allow the development of routine software analysis services to be executed with accuracy and with an evolutionary perspective to increase the productivity of different projects aimed at analysis of either single genes or genomes from multiple phyla. The Core will serve as a centralized unit for advanced bioinformatic analysis and for transferring technical know-how to individual laboratories engaged in the proposed program. The management of this system is proposed in conjunction with the Administrative Core of the U54 Center.